


[Podfic] A Wonderful Accompanist

by Hananobira



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Scotty joins Uhura in an impromptu musical performance whilst taking shore leave on an alien planet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wonderful Accompanist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685030) by [Silent_So_Long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
Recorded for cantarina for #ITPE2016.

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6685030>  
Length: 00:11:46

Paraka: [MP3 (16 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Wonderful%20Accompanist.mp3) or [M4B (11 Mb)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Wonderful%20Accompanist.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
